


A Royal Rogering

by Ilostmymarbles



Series: The Adventures of a Young Prince [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilostmymarbles/pseuds/Ilostmymarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur has always been braver then he was intelligent and the youngest Durin is so very very pretty.</p><p>A smutty outtake from my main work 'Gravida, or How Kili saved the day' as requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Rogering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManhattanMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManhattanMom/gifts).



Mahal almighty Bombur needed to lose weight. Hauling himself out from underneath his brother and all the other dwarves pinning him to the floor, Bofur straightened up in the hallway and righted his hat. Bowing, he presented himself and his unfortunate companions to the Hobbit, strange timid creature that he was. Still it was a nice little house he had, plenty of food and even a barrel or two of very good beer. It was during the preparations for the feast that he caught his first proper view of the youngest Durin Prince. 

Pretty, very very pretty. Lithe young body topped with a lovely face, a big laughing mouth and smouldering brown eyes. 

Definitely a challenge he couldn’t resist. Companionship among dwarves on a quest was perfectly acceptable and Bofur was determined to have a bit of the appealing lad, even if he was an heir to the Line of Durin. If anything that made it even more spicy and besides, he was a Broadbeam, not a Longbeard, so there was nothing much they could do to punish him until the quest started in earnest and he accepted the authority of Thorin. 

Looking round the hobbit cave for a useful hideaway for a liaison, he caught the eyes of his friend Nori, apparently doing the same thing. Even though Bofur was an honest dwarf it didn’t stop him from having Nori as a close friend. They’d known each other since they were children and had very similar personalities. In fact, it was Nori that convinced him to come along on this crazy quest. 

‘The Durin beauty?’

‘Aye, attractive little thing isn’t he?’

‘Utterly fuckable’

Sly eyes met sly eyes, neither willing to let go of the possibility of being the first to have him.

‘We’ll have to settle this like gentledwarfs’

‘Of course’

Slowly they approached each other, fists at the ready.

A game of rock, parchment, knife quickly settled the argument. Bofur couldn’t resist a silly victory dance around the hallway as Nori swore fluently at his loss. 

‘Best of three?’

‘Not on your life! He’s mine’

Grumbling, Nori backed down. After all, Bofur had to get past the guard dog first. Nori was willing to let Bofur take the initial hit and sneak past while the two were occupied with beating each other up. Even if Bofur did manage to nab the prince first, it would be a chance to see if the prize was worth the punishment. Satisfied, if still a little disgruntled, Nori wished his friend all the luck in the world and went back the feast. Maybe the elder brother would be available...

Xxxx

 

Bofur was getting increasingly frustrated with trying to get Kili alone for a bit of fun. Dwalin seemed to have set himself up as guardian of the prince’s chastity and had figured out what Bofur was trying to achieve. His constant blocking, such as manipulating it so they were sitting about as far apart on the table as possible, was really irritating.  
When Thorin arrived, Bofur did bow. He was only a common miner, Broadbeam or not, and a little respect for a King who had fought so hard to maintain his people never did anyone any harm. As far as nobles went, he was all right really, apart from being a bit grumpy. It wasn’t going to stop Bofur from going after his nephew but still. The news that Dain wasn’t coming didn’t bother Bofur as much as the others, as much regard as he had for Thorin, he had none for Dain. He was everything that made the nobility look bad. Arrogant sod didn’t even deign to talk to commoners. 

The hobbit was a bit of a worry, nice enough but a bit timid. Excellent cook though. Bofur didn’t really understand why the little thing had fainted so dramatically. He had been trying to make it less scary for the poor guy, after all fast fiery death would be much better than a slow cold one. 

His chance finally came when everyone began to settle down for a smoke and a drink after the talk with the burglar. A stroke of luck had him in the entrance hall going for a breath of fresh air at the same time Kili was passing through. Fast thinking had him grabbing the lads arm and yanking him into a nearby coatroom right before Dwalin came stomping past. Squashed up against the lad in the closet he could feel the supple muscles beside him shifting as the lad moved.

‘Erm...Bofur, what are you doing?’

‘Well now, my lad, I was just wondering if you’d fancy giving a hoary old miner a bit of companionship before we all march to our eventual doom, eh? It would be an honour of course, you highness, one I would treasure always’

Even in the darkness he saw Kili smile at the ridiculous speech. 

‘You are a brave dwarf to risk the wrath of my Uncle’

‘Ahh.. your Uncle’s alright, it’s that hulking great guard dog of yours i’ve got to worry about’

‘huh?’

‘Dwalin is...never mind lad. You willing?’

‘Yes, Alright’

Receiving the permission he wanted he moved in for the kill. Pinning the lad up against the strangely curved wall he pushed his knee between his legs, rubbing against the growing hardness he felt. Eager to feel the soft flesh and hard muscle he tugged at the layer upon layer of fabric he seemed to be wearing. 

‘Mahal almighty lad, is there actually anything of you or are you only made of clothes? They’re like a fabric cock cage’

Giggling, Kili helped to push aside the voluminous garments enough that Bofur’s hands could wander as they wish. Wander they did, freely and greedily over the pliable young flesh, brushing through the smattering of hair on his chest and squeezing the wonderfully firm backside. Even the poor light, Kili saw the wicked grin Bofur shot at him before sinking to his knees in a clatter of shoes and walking sticks. 

Mouthing his way across the still covered groin he reached down, lifted Kili’s left foot and removed the heavy, iron tipped boot and woollen sock, pressing a kiss to the top of his foot before placing it back on the floor. He did the same to the other foot before reaching up and tugging at the waist band of his trousers. Each inch of skin revealed was lathed with a hot tongue, though he carefully avoided the proud cock before his face, driving the impatient youngster to near madness. Feeling ravenousness, he nipped his way down the lightly furred thighs and tugged the trousers off entirely, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Kili whined above him, nudging the hat aside and tugging at Bofur’s braids, hoping to encourage his mouth upwards. 

‘Shush lad, we don’t want to awaken the Hound of Durin’

Sniggering, Kili protested ‘Bofur! you shouldn’t call him that. He’s not a dog’

‘he certainly smells like one’

The sniggering turned into chuckling.

‘All that fur and growling, you could have fooled me’

By now Kili had stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep quiet. Kicking Bofur lightly in the stomach where he knelt at his feet he prompted Bofur back to his work.

‘Hush. Haven’t you forgotten something?’

‘Nope, don’t think so. I’m just here to admire the view’

Bofur allowed his breath to puff across the turgid organ in front of his face he teased the young lad by taking each of the swollen balls into his mouth in turn and sucking lightly. Finally giving in to the insistent tugging on his hair he finally took Kili’s cock in his mouth, lathing it teasingly with his tongue before swallowing it whole. Humming around the thick flesh he used all of his years of practice to bring the young lad close to completion quickly. Before Kili came, Bofur pulled back abruptly. 

‘BOFUR!’

‘Kili? Did you yell lad? Where are you?’

It was Dwalin. Immediately the two froze, barely breathing they stayed silent and hoped he would just go away.

‘Ah Dwalin! There you are, i’ve been looking for you. I was wondering if you would consider perhaps contemplating about rethinking those charges against me, naturally a crime of which I am completely innocent....’

Nori to the rescue. Gradually their voices and footsteps faded away. Breathing a sigh of relief Bofur turned back to the task in hand. Interestingly, Kili’s interest hadn’t flagged at all during the untimely interruption. Not feeling close enough to question the lad about whether it was the risk or Dwalin that had kept up his interest, Bofur decided to carry on as they left off. 

Kili almost swallowed his tongue in shock as Bofur dived back in again as if nothing had happened. At the same time, Bofur scrambled in his pocket for the oil he had in preparation. After slicking up his fingers he probed the tight ring of muscles around Kili’s hole. Meeting no resistance from the lad he pushed inside, stretching and lubricating as he went. Biting on his lip to keep quiet, Kili came into the older dwarves mouth after a few minutes of Bofur’s experienced manipulation of his cock and pressure on his prostate.  
Wiping the trail of cum from the side of his mouth and swallowing, Bofur stood up, his own need straining against his stomach. The prince’s sincere reactions had been just gorgeous and he was determined to have him. 

Hoiking up Kili’s legs to wrap around his waist he lined up with the prepared hole and guided himself in. Slowly waiting for the prince to adjust and become comfortable. Kili braced one hand against the sloping ceiling and the other on Bofur’s shoulder as the older dwarf began to pound into him. Bofur buried his head against the prince’s chest, tonguing everything within reach, addicted to the taste of the lush young lad. It was a pity really, that the sloping ceiling prevented Bofur from access to the lads neck. He would have dearly loved to leave a mark for the stuffy old warrior who had nearly scuppered his plans to find.

Shifting Kili’ weight momentarily, he tried to move his feet into a position that gave him better leverage to thrust forward. However, as he did so, disaster struck. His foot, clad only in his socks, slid on a hobbit foot cleaning device and, having lost all support, they went tumbling to the floor in a clatter of walking sticks. The coat rail came tumbling after them, narrowly missing Bofur’s head before landing with a soft whump on the heap of fallen coats. 

Once again they both froze. After a moment, when there was no sound of shouting or running feet, it became clear that they had not been heard. Suddenly Kili’s chest began to tremble. Concerned, Bofur searched for his face in the poor light, hoping he hadn’t hurt him, only to realise that the incorrigible brat was desperately smothering his laughter with his hands. For a short moment, it occurred to Bofur that he really should pull out and help the lad up. This really wasn’t dignified for an heir of the Line of Durin. However, as in so many situations in the past, his little head overrode his big one and made him thrust once more into the welcoming heat. 

There was no objection, beyond a bit of a squeak, from Kili. Nothing for it then, he thought, you’ve come this far Bofur, you might as well finish. Shaking off the coat lying on top of his head, he found his hat among the pile, jammed it safely back on and carried on.

It didn’t take much longer for him to reach completion, the movements of the delicious body below him and the sheer madness of their situation spurring him on. Muting his groan into Kili’s shoulder, and accompanied by his breathless giggles, he came into the hot body beneath him. 

As he basked in the afterglow of the thoroughly enjoyable rogering, Bofur’s main brain began to work again and the sheer absurdity of the situation finally sunk in. He began to laugh, stifling the noise in the lad’s neck. Judging by the odd movements of his neck and the still shaking chest, Kili agreed with his assessment of the state of affairs.  
It occurred to him afterwards, as they tried to get dressed and make themselves presentable in the small space of the now wrecked closet, laughter hindering their moves, that the only way this could possibly get more ridiculous was if somehow Kili got pregnant. It was a bizarre thought, practically impossible really, but it would add the cherry to the top of this crazy cake. Still Kili was a Longbeard, and stranger things had happened.

Ones thing for sure, he was certainly looking forward to this quest more than he had previously. It was going to be fun if he got to do this more often and frustrating the daft old son of Fundin just made the prospect even more delectable. He was definitely going to enjoy this, he thought, no matter what else may happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really good fun to write and may eventually get a few more chapters but probably not until after i've finished Gravida, unless I hit a bit of writers block.
> 
> So if anyone else has any other requests please let me know!


End file.
